


Is Brad A Target?

by shiningmidsummermoment



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningmidsummermoment/pseuds/shiningmidsummermoment
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS•Based on that scene in the school bus where Peter uses the Edith glasses and accidentally sets off Stark Industries’ drone missiles from outer space and almost kills Brad and his entire class but with a twist, with Tony still being alive and Tony losing his shit at Peter over the phone when Peter calls him for help..... Because Tony gifting Peter full authority over S.I.’s attack system stationed all the effin way in outer space is such a dad move, come fite me.





	Is Brad A Target?

”Hang on Morg, gotta pick this up. Why don’t you go upstairs first and I’ll find you later?” Morgan reluctantly let go of being in her father’s embrace and brought the storybook Tony was reading to her up with her the stairs to her room.

Tony smiled upon seeing his phone light up with Peter’s call ID. After he got Peter back from the dust, nothing made him happier than being with his family which now included Peter. After Steve snapped his fingers while having the cosmic power of all six Infinity Stones coursing through him to defeat Thanos and miraculously surviving it save for having to amputate his arm due to the massive damage, Tony’s relationship with Peter grew even stronger and closer after they both realised that every day might be their last before another alien invasion comes knocking on Earth’s door. They had grown from a simple mentor and mentee ‘internship’ to having a father-son bond that no one would be able to take away. May and Tony were even discussing the adoption paperwork and co-parenting plans that Tony would soon announce to Peter as his birthday present.

However, after a while, Tony furrowed his eyebrows. _Wait a minute. Wasn’t that kid supposed to be on his school trip in Europe?_

“Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Please, you gotta help me Tony, I’m in deep shit right now and I think you’re the only one who can fix it!”

Upon hearing the desperation in Peter’s voice, Tony started getting worried. _I finally give the kid some alone time and not hover around him 24/7 and he’s already in trouble, good job Tony Stark, you’re always screwing things up._

“Woah woah, calm down kid! Your voice is literally shaking! Where are you? Aren’t you supposed to be in Europe with your friend Fred and that MJ girl you keep going about?”

“It’s Ned! And I’m on the bus right now! S.H.I.E.L.D came to find me and gave me this new Spider-Man suit which is really cool, it’s all black and—“

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Hold on, what the fuck? S.H.I.E.L.D went to find you?” _Oh Fury, you son of a bitch._

“Yeah, Nick Fury hijacked my summer vacation, anyway that’s not the point! The point is the S.H.I.E.L.D agent who gave me the suit asked me to take off my clothes in a very threatening and menacing tone to try on the new suit so I had to follow, right? So I reluctantly took off my pants and that’s when my classmate named Brad came in! He thought I was about to... _bang_ that lady and snapped a photo and when I tried to explain the situation, he wasn’t having any of it and told me to stay away from MJ because he likes her too!”

Tony had to admit, he was slightly amused but there was more shock about Nick Fury interrupting his kid’s holiday. That would be a conversation for another time.

“Okay _aaaaaand_?...... _Ohhhh_ , are you asking me to delete that photo away from Brad’s phone?”

“Yes! I’ve asked Edith, but she said I need an access code before I proceed!”

“Peter, hacking into someone’s phone to delete a photo is breaking the law! I did not give you a multimillion dollar glasses that come with the world’s latest artificial intelligence technology for you to attempt to hack someone’s phone!”

“Yes I know that, but _Dad_ , he’s talking to MJ on the bus and showing her his phone as I’m speaking! Any moment now and all my chances of being with MJ will poof!”

“Peter Parker, you did not just pull the Dad card at me.“

“Dad! Please, you really gotta help me!”

Tony sighed and slumped back on the sofa, running his fingers through his hair.

“Kid, all these grey hairs on my head are because of you. The access code is tsly30002001pp.”

“Thanks so much Dad!”

Peter was too engrossed in his excitement of ‘successfully’ hacking into Brad’s phone that he did not know something had just pinged on Tony’s Stark Industries tablet. Tony took one look at the tablet and started shouting into the phone before Peter could hang up.

“Hold on Peter, what in the absolute fuck did you just set off?”

“Uh, I don’t know, just hacking into Brad’s phone.... Why?”

“You just set off one of my Stark Industries missiles that are stationed all the way in fucking outer space! What the hell did you say to Edith?!?!”

“What?! Edith just asked me whether I regarded Brad as a ‘target’ so I just said yes! I swear Mr. Stark, I did not know anything! This is my first time using the glasses!”

“Kid, those missiles are reserved for an emergency lest another intergalactic war happens again! How the fuck did you even—“

Tony was about to continue losing his shit (not for the first time, unsurprisingly) at Peter when he was cut off by Peter’s voice through the phone.

“Oh my god, I can see it coming! Shit shit shit, Tony what do I do?”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ve got you.” Tony sighed and quickly tapped some buttons and spoke to the tablet. “Edith, cancel action, access override code thespidersaysno”

“Phew, thanks Tony. I knew I could count on you!”

“No problem kiddo, but once you come back I think I gotta give you some lessons on the proper usage of the glasses. Who knows, the next thing you do is accidentally shoot lasers through your teacher...”

“Ha! Can’t wait to get back and tell you and Morgan all about Europe!”

“Yeah yeah kid, enjoy your trip! And do update me on what on earth Fury recruited you for on your next call!”

Tony hung up the phone call and placed his phone back on the coffee table in front of the couch he was laying on. He looked up and saw Pepper standing at the dinner table just beside the television.

“Did you hear everything?”

“Did you forget you programmed Edith to give the most powerful weapon attack if it was Peter requesting for it and explicitly stating that there was a target for him? I still remembered what you called it the “I am not a Helicopter Parent” protocol.”

Tony squinted his eyes at Pepper. “No, I do not recall such an event.“

Pepper simply laughed at the statement. “Oh Tony, you know you’d do anything for the kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> FAR FROM HOME IS A 9/10! The action scenes were so good, and although I already expected Mysterio to be the villian, but the way they linked Mysterio to BARF & William to Obadiah Stane made me so in awe of Marvel 😵😵 And the mid-credits scene! Peter Parker’s identity is forever revealed the world, I can’t wait to see what happens now djcjxjskakaka


End file.
